It's a manic on the loose  Matt Hardy  One shot
by kittykins666
Summary: Matt Hardy and O/C One shot.


I made my way down the halls, to my locker room only to be bumped down. I groaned being a little pissed; I got up looking at who I fell into too. I rolled my eyes scoffing.

"I can't believe you." He yelled.

"Me? Can't believe me? For what?" I yelled back just as loud.

"You bumped into me." I scoffed once again.

"Whatever Dave, I have to go." I barged my way through John Cena and Dave Bautista. I opened my locker room once I got there, only to be met with yet another two people I'm not to very fond of.

"What are you two doing here?" I yelled like I always do when I see even one of these guys.

"We had a little miss hap in our locker so Steph said we can share with you." I rolled my eyes as Mike (Miz) spoke. I grabbed my stuff from the leather couch and stormed out. I walked passed Cena and Batista.

"The job getting to tough for you?" Laughed Cena, I once again rolled my eyes.

"Steph I want a match tonight against Batista, Cena, Morrison or the Miz." I said through gritted teeth as I walked in her office.

"No, I can't allow that unless they agree and they most likely won't seeing as you have a match and so do all of them." I groaned,

"Fine. How about next week?" I asked hopefully.

"Ok, who do you want to face first?" I thought about it, sighing.

"Cena." She nodded writing it down on the sheet for next week, I thanked her and walked out, seeing Hardy in the hall I ran up behind him screaming.

"HARDY! LOOK OUT THERE IS A MANIC ON THE LOSE!" I jumped in front of him to a stop.

"Oh so you're the manic that I heard that had gotten lose huh? Well we are going to have to do something about that." He tried his best not to laugh while I smiled brightly. Jeff picked me up and over his shoulder,

"What about my bag?" I asked seeing it drift as he began to walk. He groaned walking back causing I laughed.

"Why do you have your bag?" He asked picking it up with me still on his shoulder.

"I'm amazed that we didn't fall when you did that, and I have my bag because I have to share with Morrison and Miz, and I don't want too." I whined, as I left my head fall looking what was in front of us well in front of Jeff and my butt the was in the air. He turned a corner.

"Hmm, shame you have to share with them cause I would let you share with Matt and myself." My heart froze on the spot.

"Matt's here?" I asked shyly, but sadly Jeff already knew about me liking Matt and promised not to tell him.

"Yeah he is, like hello? I'm on Smack down why would I be here on Raw unless it was a house show?"

I knew that Morrison and Miz wanted more money as the depression got closer same with HBK and why he started working for JBL.

"I know but... What if I make myself look like a moron in front of him?"

"Who cares?" he asked.

"I DO!" I yelled in a high pitch and Jeff placed me on the floor with no warning. "Is he in there?" I whispered. Jeff nodded; I started shaking my head no. "Jeff I can't go in there." He picked me up by my waste after he opened the door. "NO! I DONT WANT TO GO!" I yelled.

"I am sorry miss but you have too, and I am going to stop talking to you now seeing as you are a manic on the loose. You are too stay here till the people come to pick you up." He sat me down right on top of matt. Matt was clueless.

"What's going on guys?" He asked like he didn't even want to know. I tried calming my nerves being so close to him. It's been weeks since we last saw each other.

"Well, Deb here said there was a manic on the loose and I caught her in hope for a reward." Jeff smiled cheerily.

"Oh..." Was the only noise Matt made before laughing at us, I glared at Jeff as the made me feel like a complete idiot in front of Matt, once again.

"So, who are you fighting Matt?" I tried to change the subject.

"Um... I think I'm fighting; Hawkins and Ryder for the Hardy boys reunion." I looked back at Jeff with my mouth wide open.

"You might want to close that before a bug or a fly or some sort get in that thing." He joked, I slapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"Jeff!" He jumped at the sudden sound of my voice. "Why didn't you tell me that?" He shrugged. I shook my head

"Who are you fighting?" Matt asked making me turn my attention back to him.

"Um... I think M.V.P"

I'm in the heavy weight division, I asked Steph if I could have bigger challengers after I was in 3 matches in one night and won them all, who were against 1. Melina 2. Jillian Hall 3. Beth Phoenix.

"Fun." Jeff rolled his eyes sitting down now setting up the x-box 360. I looked back at Matt smiling lightly. I went to get up only to sit back down.

"No one moves until I get my reward." Jeff said, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You alright?" Matt whispered in my ear letting my neck feel his warm breathe, I nodded yeah when I wasn't really. Jeff wouldn't let me up I know that he would get duck tape and tape us two together like he did once before that day after that happened I started getting feelings for Matt all because of Jeff. It was easy blaming him for the feelings I had for one of my best friends but I knew it wasn't his fault. I mean you can't help you fall for sadly. I sighed leaning my head on Matt shoulders, praying that nothing would go wrong, as in making me look like a dick head in front of Matt or god forbid Jeff forget that Matt was here and tell ask me what I saw in his brother or something like that. There have been a few close calls with that one; I'll tell you.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Matt asked once again, this time I shook my head no.

"What's the matter?" He asked, I looked back at Jeff, who was really wrapped up in his game. I faced Matt, sighing once again.

"I have to talk to you." I can't believe I'm doing this but it will ease my body and soul or so it says. It being Maria; one of my best friends.

"Jeff, we will be back." Matt said to his brother who in return only got a grunt. We stepped outside of their locker room. I looked around nervously.

"What did you want to talk to me about Deb?" No one was in the hall except Matt and myself. As quick as I could,

"Matt, I really like you and have for over 6 years and I really want to be with you but I don't know how you feel as well as I don't want this to screw up our friendship because you are an amazing guy and I would hate it if you never spoke to me again." I gasped for air after saying that. I looked back up at Matt.

"Huh?" He asked completely clueless. I let out a cry in frustration with a laugh at the end, and decided on showing him.

_*please don't hate me for this.* _I thought as I grabbed his cheeks gently and pulled my face quickly to his pressing my lips onto his. I quickly let go of feeling the sparks it made for me anyway. I let go of his face and began to walk away cursing myself. I walked all the way into the cafeteria sitting down next to Mark and opposite of Glen. I slammed my head down on the table as hard as I could.

"Whoa! Debbie don't do that." Mark said lifting my head up off of the table. The second he let go I slammed it back down again, groaning in pain.

"That one really hurt." I mumbled.

"What's the matter bib?" Glen asked me, I moved my head on the table looking up at him.

"I kissed Matt." They smiled at each other, Glen was going to say something but I cut him off before he got the chance.

"Before you say it; 1. He didn't kiss back. 2. No one is allowed to find about this, 3. Whoever finds out as well as whoever told them; I will kill them all, 4. It most likely fucked up our friendship and 5. Stop smirking Mark." I said not even looking at him, causing Glen to chuckle.

"How'd you know?" Mark asked.

"Because I know you or are you forgetting that I'm you're little sister?" I raised my eyebrow at them. Both of them smirked,

"No but why don't you just talk to Matt and see what he has to say. You might be surprised." Glen spoke.

"You might be surprised." I mocked Glen. "Why? What do you know?" I sat up straight leaning over the table right in my brothers' face.

"Deb, just talk to him and everything will be fine." It was Mark's time to speak, I groaned once again in frustration as I stood up I mockingly snob them. They both started to chuckle making me to look back at them.

"Deb, never do that again, you aren't a stripper remember you don't have a pole up your ass." Mark laughed at Glen after he spoke. I smiled walking away and back to Matt and Jeff's locker room.

"Hello?" I peeked inside to find Matt on the couch and hearing water run so Jeff would be getting ready and wetting his hair.

"Matt?" He didn't move or say anything; I sat down next to him. "Matt? Look, I'm really sorry for what I did before." Still nothing, he stared into space. I tried to talk to him and now he is ignoring me.

*G_reat I think I would have preferred him not knowing now.*_ I thought as I sighed putting my head in my hands. The water stopped at a few minutes later Jeff came out dressed and ready to compete.

"Hey Dee. What's up with him?" He asked putting his street clothes in his gym back. I shrugged, not saying anything.

"Come on Dee." He pulled me up and lightly shoved me into the bathroom leaving the door open a little with the light off for whatever reason. I'm just going along with it. Jeff went back into the locker room.

"YO MATT!" Jeff yelled at his older brother, making him jump and out of his daydream, so it seemed. "You alright?" Matt smiled, nodding; still in a dream like state. "Then why are you off into Mr. Space land?" I stayed quiet.

"She kissed me." My heart dropped feeling sick but I continued to watch and listen.

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"Deb." Matt's smile seemed to get bigger.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Matt shrugged now looking at his little brother.

"And what did you do?"

"I... um... I just stood there; out of shock while she walked away and I was going to follow her but you came out."

"Matt, you were out there for 10 minutes after she left." A smile grew on my face.

"You were spying on us?" Matt seemed out raged.

"No, well maybe, yes, a little; though I mean face it. She has liked you for how long?" My face dropped and I was about to kill Jeff.

"Around 5 maybe 6 years."

"And you knew this how?"

"Jeff you already know how."

"I know but I want to hear it again." He smiled like a kid in a candy store as Matt nodded giving in to his little brother.

"I asked her who she liked while she was asleep and she said my name. Happy you heard it again Jeff?" Jeff nodded getting up, looking over to me tilting his head with a huge smile.

"Come on or we will be late again." Jeff said pushing Matt out the door,

"Hang on; I left my water in the bathroom." Matt turned coming to the door, my heart race began to beat faster and faster with each step he took.

"WAIT!" Matt spun to look at Jeff. "I just had an idea. What if you go out to your music, I'll get your water and because when your music starts no one will really think that the hardy bro's are back together again. K?"

*G_ood thinking Jeff.*_ I smiled as Matt agreed and walked out. I turned on the light and grabbed his water walking out handing it to Jeff.

"Thanks." He smiled "You know, that scared me, you know him finding you in the bathroom listen to what he was saying." He laughed lightly.

"Hey Je... Whoa." We both turned our head to the door seeing Matt there. My heart leaped into my throat.

"Hey Deb, how are you?" You could tell that he was nervous to. Not looking me in the eyes leaning on one leg then on the other, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Good thanks and yourself?" He nodded.

"Not bad." His voice echoed through my head.

*Man, this is weird." I think to myself looking from Matt back to Jeff then to Matt again.

"Ok, well; I'm going and there is your water Matthew, and you two have one minute to talk." He walks out of the locker room.

*_He let us alone. He left us alone. THAT BASARTD! THAT COMPLETE AND UTTER...*_

"Deb, I am sorry for before you know..." Matt said pulling me out of my thoughts and cursing Jeff.

"It's cool. I mean I made the move so you have nothing to be sorry about." I shrugged it off from the outside but in my heart; it pained me so.

"Yeah, I do." He stepped closer to me grabbed my shoulders. "I should have kissed back." I smiled as he crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed back, after a few moments I pulled away.

"Jeff." I whispered.

"What?" Matt asked with jealously in his voice

"No Matt, Jeff as in your match." I lightly tapped his forehead smiling like a manic. He grabbed my hand pulling my into a run to the entrance.

"You're coming out with us." Matt yelled as we ran.

"You know as crazy as this might sound I really do feel like a manic on the loose after running that." I said to Jeff as his music just started.

"Good. So where is my reward?" Jeff asked.

"For what?" I asked as we got in to place I have walked out with Jeff countless times before.

"For waiting til they well in this case he came and got you." He smirked at Matt and then at me.

"Fine here it is." Matt gave him a hug.

"Oh, I wanted money or something worthwhile." Jeff pouted as we walked out but quickly became all smiles.

"There's not enough money in the world for her." He kissed my lips on top of the ramp, making me blush.


End file.
